


How Do You Sleep?

by CONDORxCROW



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Gods, Hermes - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Oneshot, Suspense, greek god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONDORxCROW/pseuds/CONDORxCROW
Summary: Zeus sat upon his throne as Sanghyuk burst through the doors, entering the throne room with fire on his heels. He instantly noticed the soul sitting beside the thunder God, her hands and feet bound. There was no face upon the spirit, but Sanghyuk knew instantly that it was her; his little thief.





	How Do You Sleep?

Sanghyuk gazed out the window, overlooking all of Earth and the humans below. Once again, he couldn’t sleep. His mind was riddled with memories, plagued by the cruelty of the God of thunder and lightning, Zeus. He wondered if her soul still remembered him or if all of the torment of her sins had completely tainted the joyful thoughts and memories. It had been centuries since then, but Sanghyuk still couldn’t forget.

Her eyes were as green as budding leaves in the springtime and her skin was as fair as clouds in the sky. Her curly hair was like small flames upon her head, matching the passion in her spirit and in her heart. Centuries had passed, yet Sanghyuk still couldn’t find a mortal as passionate and beautiful as her.

He still remembered the first time he had seen her. She was a child then, at the age of nine. She was being beaten; she was caught stealing a loaf of bread. Sanghyuk blessed her hands and feet as he watched. Her blessed hands and feet were sneaky and mischievous, stealing anything that she wanted or needed. She never received a beating after that, Sanghyuk made sure of it. When she turned twenty-one, Sanghyuk decided that he wanted to be with her physically, instead of just watching over her from afar. He would outlive her by many years – he was immortal after all – but that only encouraged him to enjoy every moment with her.

“Blimey, Sanghyuk, you’re ace. Almost as good as me.” She stretched her hand out to him; a chain necklace that he stole to prove himself to her delicately placed around her neck. “Let’s be partners.”

Sanghyuk smiled. “All right.”

She took his hand and shook it before she took off out of the alleyway, her eyes gleaming. “Don’t doddle, Hyukkie. Let’s go filch while the sun’s out.”

At first, they were only friends, although Sanghyuk already had lingering feelings in his hearts for the mortal. After two human years passed, she began to love him in return, and as a pair of thieves, they mapped out their life together. A year after that, Poseidon informed Zeus of Sanghyuk’s relationship with a human and he was summoned to appear before Zeus. So, he left his lover’s side one night when she was resting peacefully and he returned to Olympus after a very long time.

“It’s fine to play with humans and use them, but you must never devote yourself to them. It’s repulsive and pathetic.”

Sanghyuk was confused. “I will outlive her anyways. I only want to spend the small portion of her life with her.”

Zeus sat upon his throne, seeming larger than life as he loomed over Sanghyuk’s small figure. “You insolent fool. Humans are merely toys.”

“Humans are kind creatures that I will protect. They pray to us and-”

“They used to pray to us, or have you forgotten that we are now nothing more than a myth to all of them?”

“I will stay with her.” Sanghyuk said sternly, and without another word, he turned and left Olympus.

For three months, he stayed beside the love of his life, stealing and surviving with one another. She sat in his arms one night, noticing the difference in him; the stress that he refused to explain to her. “What’s wrong, luv? You’ve been on edge for the past three months.”

Sanghyuk looked down into her worried green eyes. They sat cuddled in front of a fireplace at an inn, in a room that they rented out for their three year anniversary. Not many inns had fireplaces at the time. The amount of money they’d managed to steal over the years had been treating them well.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine, luv.”

She gave him a knowing look. “Hyukkie.”

“My little thief.” He responded jokingly.

She didn’t ease up on her gaze and continued to stare at him.

He let the smile slip from his lips a little bit. He lowered his head and took in a deep breath. “I just…I really adore you, and I’ve been worrying about the future. I mean, where are we going to live? And how many kids should we have? I want to have three but that might be too many for you. I just keep worrying about all of the ‘what ifs?’ that could occur.”

She smiled and a light blush of joy lit up her pale cheeks before she placed a kiss on his lips. It was a gentle touch that sent a shiver through his spine, as if he could sense something was going to happen. He closed his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her small, fragile frame, gripping her to his body so tightly that it made him feel warm and full. That was all he wanted. He wanted to hold her; to love her until the last breath left her body.

When the kiss was broken, she snuggled her face against his chest and she held his hand in hers, sighing happily. “I don’t know where I’d be without you, Hyukkie.”

Sanghyuk smiled in that moment, thinking the same thing. The room was silent as his fingers entangled with hers, tightening and loosening again and again. He loved the feeling of her skin. It wasn’t soft, but it was smooth like velvet. Her body was a temple and he worshiped her. Suddenly, her hand went limp in his and he noticed that the warmth almost instantly left her body. He stiffened in fear as he began to shake her.

“Oi. Oi…did you fall asleep that fast?” He forced out his laughter.

There was no response.

His hearts began to race and he could feel his ears growing hot as fear gripped him almost as tightly as love had. “Oi! Wake up.”

He shook his lover and pushed her to a sitting position. Upon looking at her face, he could see the light blue of her lips and the lifeless color of her skin. Her eyes were closed and her chest was unmoving. She looked as if she was asleep. But Sanghyuk knew that her life had been stolen from her. His breath caught and tears filled his eyes in an instant.

“Oi…my little thief, this isn’t funny. Wake up.”

She didn’t move and her spiritual essence was gone. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he clutched her corpse to his chest and sobbed, hiding his face in the flames of her hair. He screamed in agony. All six of his hearts were beating but they ached more than they ever had before. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, lying her down and pulling a sheet over her cold, limp body. He placed a kiss to her chilled forehead.

“I’ll bring you back. I’ll bring you back to life, my thief, just wait for me.”

He brushed his fingers through her tangled hair before he teleported himself to Olympus, leaving her body behind on Earth. Zeus sat upon his throne as Sanghyuk burst through the doors, entering the throne room with fire on his heels. He instantly noticed the soul sitting beside the thunder God, her hands and feet bound. There was no face upon the spirit, but Sanghyuk knew instantly that it was her; his little thief. Her figure was still as it was on Earth, and her hair was still ablaze, but everything around her glowed a radiating, heavenly color that made Sanghyuk feel overwhelmed in her presence more than Zeus’. He stopped at the foot of the throne, tears still streaming down his face.

“Give her back to me!” He demanded, enraged as he stared at the blank-faced spirit beside the throne.

“What a surprise.” Zeus sighed, tightening his hold on the chains that bound Sanghyuk’s loved one. “A God crying over a mortal. I think it’d be best that she is no longer within your reach.”

The spirit lifted its head, but Sanghyuk knew that it was unaware of its surroundings. It was merely there to give him a false sense of hope.

“This mortal’s soul shall be thrown into the Lake of Souls, where Hades shall guard her to make sure that you never, ever try to pull her out.”

Sanghyuk was speechless. In the blink of an eye, the beautiful spirit fizzled away, condemned to be tormented for all eternity. Powerless, Sanghyuk crumbled to his knees before the God on the throne and he accepted the fate that was given to him.

Now, Sanghyuk gazed out of the window, staring down at the universe and the creatures that slept below. He couldn’t see any light or any beauty anymore. He was a thief, yet the one thing he tried to steal that he absolutely needed was stolen from him. How ironic. Sanghyuk turned his back to his window, his eyes empty and lifeless as he returned to his empty bed made of the highest of cotton and the softest of threaded gold. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to embrace him. When it did, he was lost in the memory of his little thief.


End file.
